Witch Hunt Revised
by scorpiosgirl
Summary: Witches, Yokai, Vampires are a common sight, but after an incident with their previous Hunter by a new breed of demons the organization hired another one. Join the group on adventures, love, and of course treachery. YAOI


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

_**Current Playlist Song: Dear God by: Avenged Sevenfold**_

**When I first started this story about four years ago, I was still new to the writing world. Now four years have passed and I decided to edit this fanfic and change some things and add more to it. I know there are some readers who are excited to see what I have done to this baby. I haven't made a big change to this chapter since I really like the way it came out and I know a lot of you did too. Enough rambling let's get on with the story.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Language, Gore/Blood, possible lemon in future chapters.**

* * *

Midnight had fallen in the city of Yokohama, inside of an abandon warehouse a black haired and yellow eyed girl ran down rows and rows of crates searching for something. The radio she had came to life. _'Mana, where are you?'_

The girl named Mana stopped in her tracks and grabbed for the radio and replied back. "I'm inside the building looking for the yokai. It's somewhere in here, I can hear it."

_'Stay where you are, I'll be there.'_

"Alright Yuka, but hurry it's dark in here and I can barely see-AHHH!" The yokai they were looking for jumped down from above and attacked Mana. She dropped the radio in the process and it slid across the ground. _'Mana! Are you alright? Mana!'_

Mana kicked the yokai off of herself; she grabbed her radio and ran off in the other direction. When she deemed she was far away she replied back to Yuka. "I'm fine, Yuka... The yokai surprised me... It attacked from above but I managed to get away." She gasped out.

_'Alright, hold on I'll be there.'_

"Hurry," Mana put her radio away, grabbing for her sword she went on the defense. She took a few cautious steps forward she looked around trying to locate it until she heard it behind her. Turning around, the yokai lunged at her and bit her neck, she screamed in pain but she managed to throw it off of her and stabbed it, killing it in the process. Yuka got there to see Mana stab it in the head, she ran up to Mana, who was bloodied from the attack.

"Mana, Mana are you okay?" Yuka asked, checking her to see if she had any wounds. But Mana brushed her away.

"I'm fine, let's go meet up with the others." She said, she walked away heading in the same direction that Yuka just came from. Yuka let out a sigh and followed after her.

* * *

On their way back to base they met up with Jun, one of the members in the organization. Jun looked at Mana who stopped and placed her hand on her stomach. Worried, Jun walked over to her. "Hey Mana what's wrong?" Jun asked with worry in her voice.

"I'm feeling a little dizzy." Mana groaned her skin was starting to turn a deathly pale and looking clammy.

Yuka turned around and walked back towards Mana. "You want to sit down and rest?"

"No, I'm fine let's keep going." She said moving forward.

"Are you sure?" Jun cautiously asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, now let's go." Mana replied while walking ahead of them. The two girls shrugged and followed Mana keeping a close eye on her.

When they made it to base the three met up with the rest of the group. Mana sat down while Jun treated the wounds on her shoulder, to make them stop bleeding. A big busty woman and a silver haired man ran up to them to see if they were alright.

"Are you guys alright?" The woman asked.

Yeah we're fine, Matsumoto." Yuka reassured her.

"Oh thank goodness." Matsumoto sighed in relief.

"Gin!" Jun called out.

"Yes what is it?" Gin answered, looking at Jun.

"Can you get me more bandages, I'm running out." She asked, taking the last bandage and cleaned her wounds.

"Sure." Gin nodded his head and ran off to get more bandages. Rangiku looked after him looking somewhat surprised.

"I'm surprised her hasn't gotten sick from the smell of this much blood in the air." Rangiku said still watching Gin search for bandages and come back after finding some.

"I know. You think with his kind would be sensitive to the smell of blood." Yuka answered looking around for their hacker.

Jun finished cleaning Mana's wounds, getting up she threw away the bloody bandages. She spotted what Yuka was looking for and motioned for Yuka.

"If you're looking for Ulqui, he's over there." She pointed to the black haired person behind Mana.

"Thanks Jun." Yuka ran towards him. "ULQUIORRA!"

Ulquiorra looked up seeing Yuka running towards him. "Hello Yuka. What do you want?"

"Did you get the information I sent you about the yokai?" She asked him.

"Yes I did. It turns out that this is no ordinary yokai we've come across." Ulquiorra answered her question.

Yuka was about to say something when she was interrupted by Jun. "Man! What's wrong?" Jun asked frantically. Yuka and Ulquiorra ran towards them getting a good look at Mana which surprised them. Mana's eyes and nose were bleeding.

"I don't feel so good." Mana moaned weakly. Rangiku got a good look at her and gasped.

"BITE!" She cried. "WE GOT A BITE!"

Rangiku grabbed her until two people came and grabbed Mana, who thrashed violently, and dragged her away. Upon dragging her Mana, she coughed up blood and continued to bleed more than before. Jun, Yuka and the others were freaked out about this, Mana screamed while being dragged into a tent. The two men tried to save her but they couldn't when her body began to expand like a balloon and blood spewed out of her body and hit the side of the tent.

Yuka and the gang ran into the tent seeing Mana's body on the ground in a bloody heap. The two men who dragged her were covered in blood and in shock. The blonde looked to be on the verge of tears; Yuka went to him and embraced him.

"Shh, shh its okay Kira, everything is okay." Yuka cooed, stroking his back while he cried. She looked over at the pink haired man. "Szayel! What happened?"

"I have no clue, she just continued bleeding and I guess it was too much for her and she exploded somewhat." Szayel answered.

"Dammit!" Jun cursed. "So now, what do we do?"

"We let the coroner take the body. We need to research on this new type of yokai and where they come from." Szayel suggested.

* * *

The coroner came and took the body while the group went back to headquarters. When the group got there they were sent into a meeting. A white haired man looked at everyone before proceeding to speak.

"Today our Hunter, Mana Akimoto, was killed in action." The man said.

Jun slammed her hands down on the table and stood up looking at the man. "What do you mean killed in action?" She was bitten for Christ sakes Ukitake! That bite was what killed her!"

"Yes that is true, but we have to be quiet about it. For now we search for a new hunter to replace Mana." Ukitake told her.

_TBC..._

* * *

**Yokai – Japanese for Demon**

**A/N: Chapter one is done! How did you guys like the edited version of it? I hope it was good for you. Updates are going to be slow for this since I'm in college (majoring in Astronomy) so please be patient with me (even though you've been waiting for about four years for the second chapter lol). See ya in the next chapter, Adios.**

_**Current Playlist Song: Beast and The Harlot by: Avenged Sevenfold**_


End file.
